Rainbow Connection
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: Two people lie on the quiet meadows on a calm tranquil night and share a sweet moment and her song... A sweet one-shot songfic. JxT. Please review!


Hi again, I am once again posting yet another story on Theresa and Jay. Hmm, it's almost as though as I can't get enough of them. Maybe I should attempt Archie and Atlanta stories, but that'll be very hard to pull off, I'm no pro. Okay, anyway, this story is about Theresa and Jay, as I've said, and it is a super random fic with a song from... Ahaha, I shan't tell you now. Okays. So let me begin after my disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I once again do not claim to own Class of the Titans, though I wish I could. Yep. And and this song, Rainbow Connection, is in no way mine and it belongs to, erm, Kermit the frog? Sorry, I don't know who sang it. Oops. You can check it out at /leiyahrmt/music/dmS56Lo8/leasalongarainbowconnection... And this version's sung by Lea Salonga.

**Rainbow Connection**

Both of them lay on their backs, relaxed. One of them had her eyes soundly and peacefully closed, enjoying the tranquility and the time spent with the other; the other was gazing interestedly at the quiet night sky and the twinkling stars that seemed to wink at him.

"There, there's the Orion, Theresa!" Jay said rather excitedly, jabbing his finger in the direction the sky.

Theresa opened her eyes and groaned, sliding closer to him. She squinted at the calm night sky and pouted. "I don't see anything, Jay. You and your star-gazing obsession! Can we don't talk about this now? There's hardly a time when Cronus isn't annoyingly trying to send the world to destruction -"

Oops. She had just mentioned the God of Time's name. And now, she would be breaking the peacefulness of it all and would be bringing back all of Jay's unnecessary worries. She winced and immediately regretted it, awaiting his Cronus-filled words that would come next.

But they didn't.

Theresa blinked in surprise and turned to Jay, her eyes wide. Jay looked back at her, an eyebrow raised, probably wondering why she was staring at him like that. She grinned at him, realising for once he hadn't turned their conversation to Cronus. Jay grinned back at her.

For a while, they lay, quiet and enjoying the moment, sharing the moment together. It was something Jay would never forget, really. This was one of his most precious times with Theresa, and he intended to fully enjoy it every minute of it before it was gone. Lying down in the meadows, the hills, the soft, comfortable grass with Theresa was the best birthday present anyone could give him. Not that the birthday party the team had shared earlier wasn't memorable, though; it sure was, but being with Theresa was different. Calming. Relaxing.

Theresa sidled closer to him until they were shoulder to shoulder. Jay blushed at a little at the closeness, but decided he would put it past him. After all, it was just pure enjoyment to have her here right beside him, and only the two of them.

"You know, I suddenly thought of a song," Theresa said suddenly, turning to face him.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked teasingly, crossing his arms while still lying down. "Sing it, then."

"But... But... It's a... A rather childish song, I don't know..." she replied hesitantly, her eyes uncertain.

"What? You mean Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"

Theresa glared daggers at him, slapping him playfully on the arm. "No, no of course not! It's something else."

"Well, then sing it!" Jay coaxed. He had never heard Theresa singing before, and he was eager to hear some of it.

Theresa frowned and looked like she was about to say no when she resigned, seeing Jay's pleading, pouting look which he seldom gave her - or anyone, for that matter. This called for something special, and that was... A song from... The Muppet Show.

And she opened her mouth and began to sing softly.

_Why are there so many songs  
About rainbows?  
And what's on the other side  
Rainbows have visions  
And only illusions  
Rainbows have nothing to hide_

Jay gaped at her, watching her sing. He had never heard anything as beautiful as her voice before! It was almost enough to send him spiralling into his own little world where a certain orange-haired girl dominated. Realising he was ogling at her, he quickly said, "Hey, isn't that the Rainbow Connection? Kermit the frog?"

Theresa stopped singing, making Jay momentarily regret breaking the song. She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah... It is... But it's so peaceful and gives that kind of hopeful feeling... Don't you think it suits this moment? And you don't have anything against Kermit the frog, do you?"

A smile broke across his handsome face and he shrugged. "No, of course not. Can... Can you continue?"

There was a moment of awkwardness and Theresa looked a bit edgy. "Uh... Well..." Seeing his pout again - the second in the day! - she relented once again, letting the beautiful melody flow perfectly.

_So we've been told  
And some choose to believe it  
But I know they're wrong  
Wait and see_

_Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me_

Jay admired the way her sharp, tuneful voice rang out as clear as day. Whereas Kermit the frog had, no offense, sounded slightly scratchy and definitely very frog-gish, Theresa had alone changed the entire song and had added a whole new level to it - pure beauty.

And, the way she sang the chorus, it almost made him feel like... Like... She was hinting something. It almost made him think about whether they'll ever find _their_ own rainbow connection. Become lovers, soar the heights - together, breaking free from the mere basics of friendship... He refused to believe they'll remain there forever...

_Who says that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on a morning star?_

Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
Look what it's done s far

What's so amazing  
That keeps us star-gazing?  
And what do you think we might see

_Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me_

He was mesmerised by her sweet, pure voice and... And the lyrics. He had to continue hoping... Hoping that they would wait, wait for one another, especially her. He knew he was keeping her away, and it had been very long already and he hadn't let a peep whether he liked her or not. Maybe, maybe it was her way of personally telling him that she would still be hoping, waiting, dreaming of that day they both found it together.

She finished the song, gazing hopefully at him as though she was afraid he hadn't liked it. There was uncomfortable silence was a few seconds, dragging on and making her heart thump harder, awaiting his comments on her singing.

He couldn't help but burst out, pouring how great he thought her singing was. "That was the _nicest_ song I've ever heard in my life! I mean, no, the nicest singing I ever heard in my life!" Seeing her disbelieving look, he nodded vehemently and said, "No, seriously. That was great! How come you didn't join the choir?"

Theresa blushed, apparently glowing because of his praise. "Uhh... I didn't think my singing was up to par with the other choir members..."

Jay stared at her, dubious. "What? You're kidding right?" he said incredulously, messing up his hair.

Theresa was about to say something when he cut in. "That was a beautiful song. And... And you're absolutely beautiful."

Jay gasped, suddenly realising what he just said. His cheeks burning a bright red, he was eternally thankful that it was nighttime and they couldn't see each other clearly. Theresa, too, looked away, shyness suddenly overcoming her. She was just processing what he just said.

Silence again. Both of them silent, not daring to say a word in case they said something wrong. Jay, still blaming himself for making that careless slip, decided to break the ice.

"Uh... Anyway, that was nice. You should sing more often."

Theresa nodded quietly, her face now turned to him, but her eyes cast down, still wondering about what he had just said.

Jay sighed. Why couldn't he just tell her now? But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not now. But... Couldn't he at least give her a clue, then? Just let go for once and show some signs of... love? And with some debating he decided he would do it. Just once. This once. And not again until Cronus was defeated.

Closing his eyes, he gently found her hand and held it, and although both were surprised at his very-unlike-him actions, they both lay and enjoyed the moment and dreamt of the day they found their own rainbow connection.


End file.
